Operation 'Dostet Daram'
by Vesja
Summary: On a lonely Christmas evening, AJ decides that he doesn't want to be alone anymore. OneShot.


_**Author: Vesja**_

_**Title: Operation 'Doset Daram'**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or the characters. I just hope everyone won't mind me borrowing them for some time to write some Christmas fics with different pairings. Although I did make up Julie Michaels. This fic is AJ/Mac**_

_**Rating: T (PG-13)**_

_**Author's Note: Okay, so it's my first AJ/Mac fic. And a Christmassy one too! Please R&R! I hope you guys like it. I guess it's a bit AU. Written in third person, but with AJ's POV. Merry Christmas!**_

_**-- Operation 'Doset Daram' --**_

_AJ's House | 19:56 EST | December 24__th_

It was Christmas evening. AJ had never felt so lonely in his life. Francesca hadn't been able to come to the US, and he hadn't been able to go to Italy. So, he was stuck at his place. All alone.

He couldn't stop thinking about the day Mac's stalker had been found and defeated by Harm. It was 2 years ago now. That day, he and Mac had almost kissed. God, how he now whished that they had finished it. Then Mac loved Harm, and Harm loved Mac. Too bad it wasn't like that anymore. He felt sorry for Mac. Harm had fallen in love with Julie Michaels, a police officer from Los Angeles. Ms. Michaels had moved to D.C. for Harm, and they got married about a month ago. It had been a small wedding. Mac had been there too. AJ thought Mac very brave, how she had handled it all. She had been very kind to Julie, showing no jealousy, and had held a speech at the reception, in which she said how happy she was for the couple. AJ was sure that Mac had been hurting allot at that moment, but he didn't do anything. He hated himself for it.

Now, thinking about being alone, he realized that Mac had to be alone too. She had mentioned that Chloe wasn't coming, that she was spending Christmas with her dad. Should he…? He doubted it for a while, and then he decided to go through with 'Operation Doset Daram'. He started preparing his house for the success of the operation, and then started for his car.

_Mac's Apartment | 20:31 EST | December 24__th_

He knocked at the door, hoping that she would be home. There was no answer. After about a minute, he knocked again. When there was no answer, again, he started calling her name. Now he heard someone running towards the door. The door opened, and she was standing behind it, wearing a burgundy red, soft looking blouse and a black pair of pants. She had no makeup on, except for some very dark, almost blood colored, red lipstick. She was wearing a delicate sliver necklace with tiny red gems. And she was barefooted.

"Admiral?" she asked, looking a bit surprised. AJ was a bit overwhelmed by her beautiful appearance.

"Please, Mac, we're not at work. It's AJ," he managed after some time.

"Erm, alright, AJ, what are you doing here, si... What are you doing here?" she asked, stopping herself before pronouncing the 'sir'.

"I thought that I didn't want to be alone for Christmas. Do you?" he asked, nervously. She hesitated for a moment.

"I don't want to be alone for Christmas either," she said after what had seemed to be hours for him.

"Good. Your place or mine?" he asked.

"I guess yours. Mine only contains a Christmas tree and me as decoration." He gulped. Had she really mentioned herself as decoration?

"Okay then. Would you get your coat, and anything else you want to take with you?" She nodded, and he waited in the hallway. In about 3 minutes she came out, having put on her coat and black heels, taking her handbag with her. They quietly went outside. He opened the car door for her, not knowing if she would appreciate it or take him down for it, after all, she still was in Marine Modus.

_AJ's House | 20:53 EST | December 24__th_

When they arrived at his house she exited the car, as did he. He led her to the door and unlocked it. He then let her enter first. She smiled and entered the house. She hung her coat on the coat rack and he led her to the living room. He longed to see her reaction. After all, he had been busy quite a while.

"Wow AJ, you really felt the Christmas spirit, didn't you?" He smiled. She sat down on the couch.

"Do you want some coffee? Or hot chocolate?"

"The second one please," she said, "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

"Sure, I've got enough Christmas CDs," he said from the kitchen, where he was preparing the hot chocolate. When he re-entered the living room, she had put on a soft, slow, very romantic Christmas CD. Her eyes got bigger when she saw the hot chocolate. Ha laughed. She giggled. He realized that he never saw her giggle before. AJ handed her a mug, then sat down next to her. They started on their hot chocolate in silence. After about 30 seconds, she snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest. She looked up, her eyes asking me if he didn't mind. All he thought about is how long he had wanted this. So he just smiled down at her. He felt her body relax and heard her sigh. They drank their hot chocolate in silence again.

When they both were finished, he took their mugs to the kitchen, after making her get up. She followed him to the kitchen. She was standing in the doorframe, looking at him rinsing their mugs. He came towards her and looked up. There, above the kitchen doorframe, Harriet had put up some mistletoe. Now, he was very glad that he had felt the Christmas spirit that much. Or, well, that Harriet had made him feel it. She had come by to wish him a merry Christmas, because Bud, she and AJ were going to her parents. When she had seen his house, she made Bud, little AJ and him decorate it.

Mac blushed. She looked so sweet when she blushed. When she blushed, she wasn't Mac, the marine Lieutenant Colonel, but Sarah, the woman. He slowly moved his face towards hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. He then closed the distance between their faces and his lips slowly met hers. All he could think was: 'Why didn't I do this earlier?' Her tongue softly touched his lips, and he let her in. Her hands were clasped together behind his neck, and his hands were on her six. When they parted, panting, all she could manage to say was: "God, AJ." He took her hand and softly placed a kiss on it.

"Doset daram, Sarah Mackenzie." Her eyes got bigger and bigger.

"I love you too, AJ." He threw his biggest smile ever at her.

She blushed again, smiling at him. Then, in one swift movement, he had her in his arms, one arm supporting her back and one arm supporting her legs. She shrieked. He carried her to the couch, where he closed the small distance between them, kissing her softly. She placed her arms around his neck again. His hands were running up her sides. After a few more passionate kisses, she moaned: "Bedroom." He picked her up again and brought her to his bedroom.

_Half an hour later_

'Well, this turned out a good Christmas after all,' they both thought, as they fell asleep, snuggled together.

_oooOOOooo_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Feliz Navidad!_

_Gelukkig Kerstfeest!_

_Bonne Noël!_

_Gute Weihnachten__ !_

_Vesja. (Okay, as I'm writing this it's actually 0:17, December 26__th__ right now, but, who cares. Past Greenwich it's still the 25__th__ ^^)_

**_Please R&R!!! Oh, and, do you want a sequel?? Tell me by clicking on that nice button below the fic!!_**


End file.
